The Fancy Pants Adventures
The Fancy Pants Adventures is a 2-dimensional drawing-based platformer flash game series created by Brad Borne. The series was launched on March 14, 2006, with the release of World 1. The series officially became popular in the 2009 Comic-Con, when he announced that he would start working on World 3. The series has been continuing and becoming more popular ever since. In spring of 2011, the biggest game in the series, published by Electronic Arts, The Fancy Pants Adventures for Consoles was released on consoles, later being ported to flash gaming websites in a downgraded version known as World 3. Since then, several side games kept series in life but no major game has been released. Currently, Brad Borne is working on a brand new installament that will be the first big game since 2011, World 4. History Before World 1 On Brad Borne's site, it was stated that Brad Borne had been fiddling with 2D platforming engines and drawing flipbooks for many years before the release of World 1. He stated that he didn't really like his final release of the game, but that he couldn't have done better in the time because he wasn't satisfied enough with it. However, the game quickly became popular and Borne started developing a sequel. World 2 World 2 went through 'development hell' as fans needed to wait several years until it was completed. However, when it came out in 2008 it quickly became one of the most popular flash games on the internet. Many sites praised its gameplay and style. It won Newgrounds' award for the game of the year. In the 2009 Comic-Con, Brad Borne announced that he would start working on World 3. Consoles and partnering with EA The World 3 project soon morphed into a console game. Borne titled the game The Fancy Pants Adventures, as it was something way more than just another world. Also in the game were included remastered versions of first two world. Borne constantly updated his YouTube channel to let people know the development progress. The game was finally released in April 2011 on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, published by Electronic Arts. The game later came out to iOS as well, developed by company Chillingo, a division of EA specializing in mobile game industry. The game introduced many game changing features such as combat, multiplayer, arcade races, co-op, character customization, hugely improved artwork and new parkour abilities. It was generally well recieved although some sites such as IGN criticized the combat. Borne later announced that he was making a flash version of the game called World 3 that would include only the new story. Many features were cut out and the game was basically the downgraded version of The Fancy Pants Adventures for consoles. It was released in April 2012, a year after the console game came out. After consoles and World 3 After release of World 3, Borne took a break. After the Release of World 1 Remix After Brad Borne released World 1 Remix, which included the new graphics and setup that would be in World 4, the series took an even bigger launch. World 1 Remix featured the release of Fancy Keys, a new feature that included new premium levels that show early looks at new features in upcoming worlds, like World 4. They cost 2 dollars to unlock all premium levels in World 1 Remix, and 5 dollars to unlock all premium levels in future Fancy Pants Adventure games. There are also other keys that include some extras from Brad Borne himself, like drawings, but they cost more money. They were made as a great way to support the development of future Fancy Pants Adventure games. There were many new graphics and new setups in the game that gave some sneak peeks on what would be in World 4. Games World 1 In this game, there is no specific plotline. All you do is run through three levels and defeat any spiders or mice or Dragon Bird Things that appear. In the end, you accidentally stumble into an Angry Penguin lair and land on the Angry Penguin while he is sleeping, waking him up rudely. The Angry Penguin gets angry and attacks you. After defeating it, a door appears back to the Main Menu, and the words, "To Be Continued", are stated above the door, confirming World 2. World 2 In World 2, there is a clear improvement on the setup. There is a specific plotline, which is to retrieve the Ice Cream Cone from the Angry Rabbit, and there is a well-drawn background in every level. The game has six levels, all involving the main plotline, and there are even secret trophy rooms in every level that contain an even greater deal of background. A new enemy is introduced, the Snail. The Snail plays a big role in this game. There is one snail in every level, mainly for the purpose of getting the snail shell into the snail shell hole. New music is introduced, but in some levels there were music that had already made its debut in World 1. The plotline begins when you are in a game of Snailshell Golf. When you get the snailshell into the hole, the Mayor comes and gives you an Ice Cream Cone for "mad fancy golfball" skills. But right then an Angry Rabbit comes and steals the Ice Cream Cone. Fancy Pants Man jumps after him to retrieve the Ice Cream Cone back for "justice, humanity, and for World 2 to have a plotline!" Once you pass the various levels and arive at the Angry Rabbit's hideout, there is a battle between you and the Angry Rabbit. When you win by kicking the snailshell at the Angry Rabbit three times, the Ice Cream Cone comes to you and you retrieve it in victory. World 3 and Consoles In World 3, the game is much longer and the plotline lasts longer. There is more action within the events of the plotline, along with more cutscenes, which supports the action. Many more characters are in World 3, along with Cutie Pants Girl. More enemies were introduced, along with much more music. The level's background continues with the backgrounds of the other levels, which counted as an improvement. World 3 was also part of the highly improved consoles version of The Fancy Pants Adventures, which had every game released fused into this one project. There were many improvements in every single game. Lots of new World 3 features were also added to Worlds 1 and 2. Multiplayer was introduced, and more pants choices, along with pencil choices. were added. There is also a new feature added, which is hats. There were different kinds of hats added. Lots of other features were added, making consoles version a huge success. Consoles costs 10 dollars to buy. In the plotline of World 3, the Mayor wans you about Angry Bathtub Pirates, who are invading the King's Royal Tub. He sends you to get rid of them, but it ends with Cutie Pants Girl, your sister, getting kidnapped by the pirates. You set off on an adventure to find your sister and rescue her. Although when you arrive at the ship to rescue her, you find out that Cutie Pants Girl has become Pirate Princess! She firmly states that she does not want to go home and sends you to the Pirate Dungeon, where Captain Rainbow Beard asks you do retrieve a special artifact: The Mythical Beard Dye of Norris, and fetch it back to him so he can win over the pirates and send Cutie Pants Girl out. When you find the Beard Dye within the depths of the Forgotten Island, you return to the ship where you find it is infested by ninjas. When you manage to make it to the Princess room, you find out that Captain Rainbow Beard (Captain Manly Beard, now) betrayed you and he fights you. When you beat him, Cutie Pants Girl apologizes and agrees to come home. World 1 Remix Brad Borne announces that he would be making a Remix version of World 1, which featured some of the new features that would be featured in World 4. World 1 Remix is almost exactly like World 1, only it featured AS3 instead of AS2. World 1 Remix was much faster, with more levels, and a new boss: The Evil Pencil. Once you defeat the Evil Pencil, he shrinks into a weapon that you can retrieve and use in the game. This game also featured all the new setup features that would be in World 4, including hats, new pants colors, and new customizable pants. It also featured the new pause screen. More hidden rooms were added to every level. There was also a preview of World 4 in the World 1 Remix menu. In World 1 Remix, there is still no specific plotline, although you end up finding an Evil Pencil, who repeatedly messes with you. When you get to his lair, he tries to stomp you down, but after defeating him by kicking the spiders at him, he shrinks into a weapon-sized pencil which you claim for yourself and use in the game. World 4 Not much is known about the development of World 4, except that it is supposed to feature the new AS3 version, along with the new graphics and setup. It also features all kinds of new features, one of which is introduced in the World 4 preview, which is jumping through backgrounds by jumping on certain springs. There were updates on Brad Borne's website that gave some early looks on what would be in World 4. It is currently unknown when World 4 will be released. On Brad Borne's website, it stated that World 4 would be the beginning of a big plotline and journey that would span the next few worlds, which gives a general idea to what the plotline would be like, and it also confirms that there will be other worlds that will come in the future. It mainly confirms World 5 right now, since the other games would most likely come in the far future. Fancy Snowboarding On December 16, 2014, it was confirmed that Brad Borne's next game would be Fancy Snowboarding, a racing minigame. It would be released for the purpose of Christmas. On December 24, 2014, a demo was released for Flash, which contained 4 levels. One January 6, 2015, the full game was released on iOS with 12 exclusive levels. On January 9, 2015, 8 free levels were released for the Flash version. There was also an update released on January 16, 2014, for Flash. Category:Content Category:FPA Series Category:Platforming Games